SS Episode 2475
Sesame Street Episode Number: 2475 Plot: Ruby Monster’s Pocket Book/Big Bird’s Wind Poem Air Date: April 29, 1988 Season: Season 19 (1987 - 1988) Sponsors: T, V, 4 {| border="1" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="8" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 680px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Big Bird wishes Luis, Gordon, the kids, Mr. Macintosh, Barkley, Olivia, and the viewer good morning. He sings "Good Morning Mr. Sun" afterwards. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The letter T is a very useful letter. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Cookie Monster and Ernie: Ernie and Cookie Monster discuss hope. Ernie has something in a brown paper bag, and asks Cookie Monster what he hopes it is. Cookie Monster hopes that it is a cookie. It turns out that Ernie has ten cookies in the bag. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Geometry of Circles" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Fireworks Alphabet |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street News Flash In London, Kermit tries to talk about the London Fog, but is interrupted by the London Frog, a Grenadier Guardsman carrying "The Famous London Log," and a London Hog. By the time he's ready to talk, the Fog has evaporated, and the others gather around to dance the London Clog. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|How many legs does a horse have? |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Ruby Monster comes into Hooper's, and notices that Gina has a pocketbook, just like she does. They notice that they keep the exact same things in their pocketbooks, such as a comb, some tissues, a pencil and pad, and an address book. Ruby also likes to play with her pocketbook and pretend it's a truck. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"The Adventures of Clever Bill!" The main character solves conflicts between two fighting giants and two fighting girls. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Guy Smiley hosts "The Eating Game", in which plates get to meet foods and take them to dinner. The contestant foods are a fish, an ear of corn, and a glass of milk. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"¡El juega hockey!" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A group of kids pick apples in an orchard, and take them into the cider mill to make apple cider. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Billy Dee Williams and Homer Honker count backwards from 10 to 1. Homer has to blow his nose before he can honk the last number. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Pinball Number Count #4 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Big Bird prepares to read a poem about the wind, but finds it difficult when the wind keeps blowing away his page. He decides instead to recite a poem about the rain, and right then and there, it starts raining. "Did you ever have one of those days?" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Footage of a baby learning to walk. Music: Joe Raposo |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A group of female Anything Muppets sing about the many things "Women Can Be." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|What if an anteater had the features of a giraffe? Artist: Cliff Roberts |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Alphabet Dancers form the letter V. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|V for violin |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street News Flash: Don Music successfully "writes" the Alphabet Song, with help from his surroundings. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Slide puzzle - elephant |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|La letra T es para tigre, tomate, taxi, toro, telefono, televisión, y el terrible tiburon. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Maria visits Oscar the Grouch to give him some basura (trash). She passionately sings a song about the word, which appeals to Oscar. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|At night, Elizabeth counts five lights going on and off. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Muppet & Kid Moments: Grover and Eric observe the differences between fur and skin. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|George the Farmer demonstrates above and below. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The City Mouse and the Country Mouse Part 1 of 2 The Country Mouse lives peacefully on the farm when his cousin, the City Mouse, comes to visit. The City Mouse is appalled that his cousin lives in a haystack, eats acorns, and listens to birdsong. He invites his cousin to come visit him in the city. Only Part 1 is shown in this episode. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|T es para telefono |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Two-Headed Monster finds a TELEPHONE, and reads the word. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|An Hispanic boy gets up, gets dressed and goes to school as Spanish music plays (A la luna no voy yo). |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Mr. Tweak can't sleep because his neighbor above snores, and his neighbor below sneezes. Artist: Abe Levitow |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Gina asks Telly to watch Baby Natasha for a little while. Gina suggests to Telly that he and Natasha could play peek-a-boo, but Telly doesn't remember how. Natasha does, and they both have fun together. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A boy listens to his surroundings by the ocean, until his mom calls him for lunch. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Doin' the Pigeon" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|T for typewriter and toe Artist: John Korty |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Ruby has trouble putting her fur in a bun, because she can't use the mirror and put in the bobby pin at the same time. Gina helps her out, and once she's done, Ruby starts pretending she's a kangaroo jumping around. Telly announces the sponsors, and the Barkley credit crawl follows. |- Category:Sesame Street Episode Guide